Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier
Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier is a 1955 live-action Walt Disney adventure film starring Fess Parker as Davy Crockett. This film is an edited compilation of the first three stories from the Disney television series Davy Crockett, which despite being produced for black and white television, had been shot in color. These episodes consist of: * Davy Crockett Indian Fighter (first broadcast December 15, 1954) * Davy Crockett Goes to Congress (first broadcast January 26, 1955) * Davy Crockett at the Alamo (first broadcast February 23, 1955) Plot Creek Indian Wars Tennessee wilderness settlers, Davy Crockett and best friend George "Georgie" Russel volunteer to fight with General Andrew Jackson in the Creek War. After a victorious battle, Crockett and Russel return home over the protestations of their superiors. Returning the next season, the pair find that the pursuing American forces have reached a stalemate chasing the remnant Creek forces through the swamps. Georgie Russel is ambushed while scouting for the Native American positions, but Crockett is able to track the Creeks back to camp. In exchange for Russel's life, Crockett challenges Red Stick, the Creek tribe's remaining chief, to a tomahawk duel. Crockett emerges victorious but spares the life of Red Stick on condition he will sign the American peace treaty. Frontier Pioneer Crockett and Russel leave home once again to scout virgin territory being opened for settlement. There the pair encounter a man named Big Foot who is running Charlie Two Shirts off their land and reselling it. After befriending a family of Creek refugees who have been forced from their homes, Crockett agrees to become magistrate for the area. Confronting Big Foot in hand to hand combat, Crockett eventually defeats his opponent and arrests him and his accomplices. Not long after, Crockett receives a letter from his sister-in-law which relates that Polly, his wife, has died. Off to Congress Crockett agrees to run for the state legislature when he learns of the unrivaled candidacy of Amos Thorpe, an unscrupulous politician in league with men trying to lay claim to Cherokee lands. Then at the request of Andrew Jackson, he runs for Congress. Handily elected, Crockett becomes a popular member of the House of Representatives and of Andrew Jackson, who has since become president of the United States. Aware of Crockett's views of Native American rights, Jackson's underlings arrange for Crockett to take a speaking tour across the eastern part of the country during the introduction of a legislative bill to usurp Indian treaty lands. Hearing of the bill, Georgie Russel rides to Philadelphia to fetch Crockett. The pair arrive back in Washington, D.C. where Crockett makes an impassioned speech before the House of Representatives against the bill, aware that it will cost him his political career. The Alamo Crockett learns of the embattled Texans at the Alamo and decides to join them, with Georgie Russel reluctantly following. En route to San Antonio, the pair are joined by a riverboat gambler named Thimblerig. Davy spots smoke signals from the Comanches when they enter Texas. Next, they see a bison stampede and watch a tribesman fall off his horse. Davy and Georgie nickname him "Busted Luck". After reaching the Alamo, the army successfully holds out against General Santa Anna until being finally overrun by Mexican troops. After they successfully manage to scale the walls, the Mexicans outnumber the Texans, killing "Busted Luck" and Thimblerig, as well as Jim Bowie, who is sick in bed. Georgie is shot twice and is killed. Davy, the last survivor, fights valiantly on, taking down several Mexicans, though it is obvious he will get killed eventually. Cast *Fess Parker as Davy Crockett *Buddy Ebsen as George "Georgie" Russel *William Bakewell as Major Tobias Norton *Basil Ruysdael as General/President Andrew Jackson *Pat Hogan as Chief Red Stick *Mike Mazurki as Bigfoot Mason *Hans Conried as Thimblerig *Don Megowan as Colonel William Travis *Helene Stanley as Polly Crockett *Kenneth Tobey as Colonel Jim Bowie *Campbell Brown as Bruno (Bigfoot's Henchman) *Jeff Thompson as Charlie Two Shirts *Nick Cravat as Busted Luck *Jim Maddux as Congressman #1 *Robert Booth as Congressman #2 *Eugene Brindel as Billy Crockett *Benjamin Hornbuckle as Henderson *Henry Joyner as Swaney *Ray Whitetree as Johnny Crockett *Hal Youngblood as Opponent of political speaker Songs * "The Ballad of Davy Crockett" - Lyrics by Tom Blackburn, Music by George Bruns, sung by The Wellingtons * "Farewell to the Mountains" - Poem by Davy Crockett, Music by George Bruns, sung by Fess Parker Gallery Davy_Crockett.jpg pt-br:Davy Crockett, O Rei das Fronteiras Category:Disney films Category:Live-action films Category:1955 films Category:Compilation films Category:Films Category:Davy Crockett Category:PG-rated films